The present invention relates to enzyme controlled processes and products and, more particularly, to an enzyme controlled system for generating a fluorescent species as a result of enzyme oxidation of an oxidizable group.
Compounds and processes for detecting an analyte of interest in a sample fluid utilizing enzyme-labeled species are known in the art. The enzyme-labeled species can be made to interact with a substrate to cause a change in the color or fluorescence of the substrate and in this manner allow the enzyme label to be detected and to provide a quantitative determination of the analyte of interest. New substrate materials for use in such systems are of continuing interest.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an enzyme controlled system for generating a colored species from an initially substantially colorless material.
Another object is to provide a method for generating a colored species as a result of enzymatic oxidation of an oxidizable group.
Still another object is to provide a method for generating a colored species as a result of enzymatic oxidation of a hydroquinonyl group.
A further object is to provide an enzyme-amplified immunoassay system for detecting an analyte in a test sample.